Something Misunderstood
by QueenOfSuperheroes
Summary: Things are never what they seems. Not even for heroes or the ones that use to be them.


Breaking news of an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum swept through the city like wild fire. He was considered to be trained by the best there was, now he can be anywhere and nothing would be able to stop him now, especially not Batman. He was a long way from Gotham, away from the main group of people searching for him. Through hitch-hiking and several car jackings before he was finally where he was now. Another **hero **city would be the last place certain people would for him in. Perched on one of the highest building there was, Jason Todd aka The Red Hood looks out at the glistening city before him, with the same smirk on his face that he never lost, not even in prison. His Arkham jumpsuit was long gone, replaced with clothes he had just stolen moments earlier. His long red hair was blew against the cool wind that came by, he appearance didn't change much since the time of his escape. He wanted to people to **know** who he was, and that the Red Hood is back. But if he truly wanted to bring the Hood back from the grave, a few things would be needed. Jason looked around this city which was so new to him, then something catches his eye in the distance.

"So that's the Titans Tower huh? I guess they'll be getting a little visitor tonight, hope they won't mind me **borrowing** a few things"

* * *

><p>Rose Wilson aka Ravager woke up from yet another sleepless night, her head was in a daze something as simple as a good night's rest seems almost completely out of the question all together. She sat up in her bed with her legs tangled up with the covers, having her eye roam around the darkness of her room. Rose has the strangest feeling as if someone was inside the tower that didn't belong. Deciding to trust her gut, she leaps out her bed, grabs her katana sword which was leaning against the nightstand and heads out. As she open the door and to her not surprise she seeing Damian Wayne sleeping outside her room <strong>again. <strong>She let out an annoyed groan _"This little mental creeper needs to go to Norway!"_ she thought in her head, before another idea popped in her head. Glancing down at her sword then at Damian's body, she did this a few more times before slowly raising her sword up, hovering it inches from the back of his head. The thought of ending his life has flashed through Rose's head many times before and now she finally had the chance she's been wanting for. But too bad she wouldn't be able to do so, she drew back her sword. Rose wanted his death to look like a complete accident, so having stab marks in his body would make it too obverse of who killed him. Lady Deathstroke will strike one day, just not tonight.

"I guess Raven is going to have to teach me on how to stab people's souls after all."

She says to herself stepping over his sleeping body and closes her door quietly. Roaming the empty hallways, everyone was either fast asleep or doing how knows what in their rooms, she continue walking with her resting over her shoulders, before stopping dead in her tracks. Now facing one of the room where the Titans acquired weapons used by the previous villains they've faced in the past. She press her ear agaisnt the door, hearing the faint sounds of footsteps moving. Curious now, to who might be inside at this late hour, Rose tries to open the door, but it was locked, no shocker there.

"Hmm time for plan B then."

* * *

><p>Jason rummage through almost ever part of the room, filling his backpack with all kinds of stolen goods. All these was too easy for him, there was no real challenge, just get in and out without a peep.<p>

"This is like stealing candy over grown hero babies. I should stop by here more often, these brats have some nice toys I quite-"

Before Jason was able to finish his sentence, the door busted opened and a female figure stood in the doorway before making her way towards Jason. Rose drags her katana agaist the floor and walks closer, she looks at him from head to toes and couldn't help but snicker a little.

"You know when I imagine someone breaking into the Titans Tower, I would think they'll be wearing a ski mask or some crazy colorful costume. Never would I think that a ginger Fabio would be what that said burglar would look." She took a step closer to Jason, pointing her sword at his face. "But getting a closer look at your face, you look for like a redheaded Jesus to me."

"I guess we're on the same page toots. When I thought if somehow I get caught it would be by Cyborg, Raven, hell even Wonder Girl, but I never thought a one eyed skank in her PJs would be dumb enough to try and stop me."

"Oh I've done a lot of stupid stuff before in my past." She points her eye patch. "So what's the reason to stop now?"

"It would save you a whole lot of trouble in the long run" He says with a grin on his face, slinging the backpack over his shoulders. "You have no idea on who you're dealing with."

"Oh okay Mister Big Shot. I guess you might have a point there, I don't know who you are." As Rose says this, she takes another step closer to Jason still pointing her sword at his face. "You care to tell me your name then?" _"It's something lame I just know it..like Flaming Red..something"_

"Red Hood."

Her eye widens upon hearing his name, lowing her sword. "Red Hood? I thought that he was -"

Jason quickly finishes her sentence "Locked away in Arkham? Yeah he was. But as you can tell now, **I** broke out. To be honestly I'm surprise that word of my escape hasn't reach this side of the country yet, guess that's a plus in my favor."

"Oh you know us West Coasters are always the last to know things. Also don't get to cocky now dick head, you still have to get pass me."

"That's right. You. Ravager the one-eyed skank. But I don't think you can stop me from getting away."

Rose glares at him, with one hand on her hip. "And what makes you think that huh?"

He grins more widely this time around. "Well first off if you really wanted to stop me, you wouldn't have lowered your sword when you heard my name. Two, you would have called your little teammates, friends whatever you call them, to come and help you out. And lastly.." Jason sweeps kicks Rose off her feet causing her to land hard on her back. "Your fighting stance needs some work." He say before kicking her sword away from her and draws his gun out from his back pocket and points at Rose's head.

_"So this is who I go out huh? Getting shot in the head, like some helpless little girl."_

Jason was seconds away from pulling the trigger, but something stopped him from doing so. He looks down at Rose, and in doing so he sees something in her eyes. Something he has seen in another person before, in the eyes of the Huntress. Their eyes had the strong will power to stare death in the eyes without so much as a tear. And this was something he had admire in a woman, and secretly thought was sexy. He draws back his gun and step back from Rose looking at her before heading to the large hole in the wall, which lead to the outside world.

Rose was at a lost, she wasn't too sure on what just happen. Did someone who Robin consider the **Failed One**, a cold-blooded killer just spared her life. She slowly stood back up, so many questions ran through her head but the most imporant one needed to be said.

"Why? Why didn't you-"

She was cut off by Jason once more glancing back at her. "The reason I kept you alive is for me to know. I'm still a little confused on that matter myself, but there's something about you Ravager, I don't what it is but there's a small part of me that wants you alive. Guess tonight was your lucky night then." Jason began to step out the hole in the wall.

"Oh before I forget. **Don't **tell anyone you saw me here tonight and if you're every in Gotham in a few months, I won't kill you. See you around Patchy." Jason looked back at her one last time before leaping to the busy streets and disappearing.

Rose walks back over and picked up her sword from off the ground, and looks back at the spot where the Red Hood stood before her. Her mind was at a daze again, her heart was beating fast, and so many things were going through her head. And yet she could help but smile, guess having a sleepless night was a plus for once. With her sword swung over her shoulders once more, Rose heads out closing the now broken door behind her. Even with all the thought in her head, there were three importance ones that she had to do. One, fixed the hole in the wall. Two, figure out why most of the weapon are missing to the other. And three, plan a trip to Gotham City.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo done! I would like to make a little shout out to my real life Ravager for inspiring me to write this story! I love you Meggyy! 3 3 3 3<strong>


End file.
